You Stitch My Heart Together
by JustARandomWriter
Summary: You may not remember. Back then you left me alone, by myself. I waited and waited but you never came. 10 years later, meeting you again. This is where I promise to never love again. Please read:P This is rated T for blood and violence.
1. See You Again

**You Stitch My Heart Together**

**DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Summery:

You may not remember. Back then you left me alone, by myself. I waited and waited but you never came. 10 years later, meeting you again. This is where i promise to never love again.

Please read:P

"Don't worry Dad. I'm 17. I can handle myself."

"You have to visit some days okay."

"I'll come every month."

I left my dad's room and left my house to go join my favorite guild. I've always wanted to join since I was little, always watching my mom use magic. I stop to pray for my mother who suddenly didn't come back one day, that very same day I met you.

"I'm off mother."

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm going to join the guild Fairy Tail. They are wizards and so am I. I'm a celestial wizard who summons celestial spirits using keys. Right I now have 4 silver and 4 gold. There are only 12 gold keys in all and I'm going to collect them all. Right now I'm on my way to Fairy Tail.

"hummm~..." I like to humm alot these days.

I got on the train and I can't wait to become a Fairy Tails member.

I fell asleep on my way.

* * *

"Hey! Wanna play hide-and-seek with me?" a little boy asked me.

I nodded. That was my first friend.

"Okay you go hide I'll find you." I'll always remember that smile. It made me feel like I could trust him.

"8...9...10... Here I come!" I heard him say.

He won't ever find me, I thought but he did. He was the best finder ever.

I would always ask my mom to take me into the woods to play with him. She would always take me there and he would always play with me.

Until one day, I was playing hide-and-seek waiting for him to find me. I waited and waited and he never came. I told myself just a little longer. I couldn't wait any longer. It was dark. I could see it was a full moon. I went to serch for him. I found him. "He~..." I saw him playing with someone else. I thought he would never leave me. I was sure he would stay my friend and would always no matter what look for me. I was wrong and since then I lost my only friend.

I ran as fast as I could to find my mother.

"MOM?" I was crying. I didn't know why. Is it because of the friend or I never found my mother. My mother never came back that day.

* * *

I woke up from my dream. The train stop and I got off. Back then I never went back to the forest. After I couldn't find my mother I had to use my _**knowledgede **_to get back home. When I home my Dad send investigater to look for mother but no one knows where she is. Since that Dad let me do what ever I want. He doesn't hate me. He just doesn't care. So even if I want to leave he would let me as long as I come visit.

"I'm here. Here I come Fairy Tail." I stretch and then grab my bag and start touring Magnolia.

I was walking down the streets and every store I went to look for stuff to settle down. When I found an apartment I place everything in there.

"Now time to go to Fairy Tail." I walk down the streets. I wasn't to sure where is Fairy Tail.

I saw an old lady who was carry what looked like a heavy bag. I had to help her.

"Um sorry but would you like me to help you with that?" I asked her kindly, "In exchange could you tell me where Fairy Tail is?"

"Thank you child."

"Call me umm..." I saw a cat wearing a bell.

"Call me bell."

"Oh.." she look at me with suspcious.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. Here let me hold that for you."

"Thank you girl. You a celestial wizard aren't you."

I was shock. How did she know?

"Yeah. I love celestial spirits. Each one of them is an important friend of mine. I'm going to find all of the keys one day." I said with a lot of pride.

"I like you. You know I used to be a celestial wizard too. Turn right here."

I was surprised. I'm face to face with a celestial wizard."You are! Wow I've always wanted to meet one."

"You are a really surpising girl. We are here. Thank you for helping. Girl my name is Ana Hinata, as a celestial wizard I would like to know your real name."

"You knew... Sorry, I just have this insecure feeling around new people but you know Ana you are a wonderful Lady. My name is Lucy Star, and my dream is to be the best celestial wizard there is."

"Lucy Star, You are one of a kind. You will become a great celestial wizard one day. Come inside I want to give you something."

"Its okay I don't need anything."

"Don't worry. I'm giving you my celestial key."

I was shock. She still have a celestial key.

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" I didn't want to just take something as precious as this from a Lady.

"Yeah I trust you with my friends." she said.

I followed her inside and sat at the table waiting for her. She came back with 2 gold key.

"This is Libra and Scorpio. I haven't used them in a long time and I don't want them to stay in there forever. I trust you will be friends with them."

"Thank you Ana."

I summon Libra and Scorpio and made a contract. I also let them stay longer so she can have a chat with Ana.

I was getting ready to leave when she told me the way to Fairy Tail.

"Thank you Ana. I really appreciate my new friends."

I left to my apartment. On my way I saw a book store.

I went in there to check out the books. I found one of my favorite book and bought it. The owner gave me a discount because I was his first costumer. He just bought the store.

"Thanks for the book." I can't wait to read when I get home.

I got to my door and reach my hand in my pockect for the key. Unfortunlly I left it inside with my bags. I went to the owner but she didn't have an extra key. I have to go in the hard way. Outside I climb to my appartment.

"HUH~ finally made it. I need a shower."

An hour later, I got out of the shower and layed on my bed.

"I can't wait to be apart of Fairy Tail." I smiled to myself, "I have a book to read." I went and got my book and started reading."

I woke up finding myself fell asleep while reading.

"What time is it?" I grab my little chicken clock and saw it was 12:46p.m.

"I woke up so late!"

I got dress and now I'm ready to head towards Fairy Tail.

I was walking until I heard a wreck. I turn around to see whats going on.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" This dude said pushing me onto the ground.

"STOP him he took my bag!" This woman said.

That idiot. "I'll get it for you."

I ran after him. He runs pretty fast but I have been training for this day.

"Guess I'll use you today. Open gate of scales. LIBRA. Libra can you stop him."

She has the power of gravity. She made him against gravity and pull him to where we were.

"Give the lady's bag back." I yelled at him.

"The little girl is going to make me." He grab a knife out from his pocket a throw it at me.

Libra dropped him and caught the knife.

"Thanks Libra." I went up to him to get the purse back but I didn't think ahead.

He had another knife and attacked me.

How stupid could I be? I closed my eyes and was going to dodge it so it won't hit me in critical areas.

I didn't feel anything though. I open my eyes and saw someone standing infront of me. He caught the guys hand and kicked him.

The robber was sent flying. I saw how strong he was but who was he. Then I saw who I haven't seen in years. That pink hair, its got to be him. Why is he here?

He turn around and asks "Are you okay?"

I could believe it. It's him. My hand just had to react and punched him as hard as I could. I think I broke my hand but that didn't matter.

"Nice to see you again Natsu." I said in this really evil voice.

He just looked at me. "Do I know you?

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**

Coming next:

"I'm finally joining Fairy Tail! Wait you are a member of Fairy Tail?"

Am I really going to be in the same guild with this person. 

"Do you not remember me?" He doesn't know me thats great!


	2. I Go By The Name Bell

Thank You for reading. Hope you like this chapter!

**I Go by The Name Bell**

**DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL Italic sentence are what Lucy is thinking in her head.**

Summery:

I'm finally joining Fairy Tail!"

Wait you are a member of Fairy Tail?

Am I really going to be in the same guild with this person.

"Do you not remember me?" He doesn't know me thats great

* * *

**LUCY POV**

"You don't remember? Oh then just forget this happen." I just walk up to the man and grab the bag he stole.

"So that's how you say Thank you to someone who saved you life and how could I just forget this if you punch me so hard?" He reply in a nagging voice.

"Here you go." I handed the bag to the lady.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I smile then turn back around to continue my walk to Fairy TAil.

"Just so you know, I didn't need help from you. I could have handled it myself." I left.

In front of Fairy Tail.

"So this is Fairy Tail. I can't believe I made it." I could feel my heart jumping out. I was about to reach for the door, but...

The door opened. Someone open the door. I could feel my face turning red. Is that Mirajane.

"Oh are you new here?" She asked in such a polite voice.

"Yeah. Umm..." I couldn't look at her face to face.

"Are you here to join Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Thats wonderful. Oh.. My name is Mirajane. Whats your name?"

"UMMMM... Bell~." I said quitely.

" Bell. Thats a cute name. Oh let me take you to Matser."

"Oh you don't have too. Weren't you going somewhere?"

"It's no problem. Here, This way." I followed her to the master's room.

_I could feel someone looking at me. Who is it? I look around and didn't see anyone looking here._

Knock! Knock!

"Master, can I come in?"

She open the door and I saw a very short guy.

"Who is the Master?" I asked.

"Bell this is Matster Makarov."

I was so shock my eye's almost POP out. _Lucy get yourself beck together._

"Ummm... Master, I would like too join Fairy Tail. It's been my dream since I was small. My mother was also a wizard. I'm a celestial wizard." I said hoping he would accept me.

"So Bell. You want to join Fairy Tail. What's your bust size?"

I saw Mira smack him with something.

"Sorry Bell. Master is crazy. Anyways come here. Where do you want your stamp on?"

I just reached my hand out and she stamp it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. I hope we become good friends." she smiles at me and I smiled back

_Did you hear mother? I made it to Fairy Tail._

I walk out of Master's room and I was too excited I bump into someone.

"Oh Sorry I didn't see where I was going?" I open my eyes to see someone I thought would have never made it to Fairy Tail.

"So you sorry to me when you bump into my but not when I save you life."

"Does me joining Fairy Tail have anything to do with you?"

"You. You are joining Fairy Tail." he ask.

My hand react again and punch with my left hand.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Why did you punch me?" He said on the ground.

"No reasons." I walked on.

_Why is he here?_

I walk and sat in one of the tables.

Now what do I do?

I cover my face on the table.

"Can I sit with you?" I saw a girl holding books with blue hair and red glassess.

"Oh, yeah."

"You new."

I just nodded.

"Sorry, my name is Levy. Yours?"

"Bell." I said and sat up. "Is that book?"

"You like to read too. I love this book."

"Me too."

We talk for hours about the book.

"Wow. We just meet and it seems like we've been friends forever."

"I know." I replied. My first new friend in Fairy Tail.

"Be~ll..." Levy was interuppted.

"Give me reasons why you hate me. Did I do something wrong?" Natsu slap the table.

"Reason... I don't have any." I said while not looking at him face to face.

"Bell You've meet Natsu." Levy was curious.

"Just this morning, I saved her life and she hits me saying she didn't my help." Natsu stomp on the table.

"I just wanted to." Lucy hid her hands under the table.

"Hey Natsu quite down over there." a half naked dude yelled.

"You wanna go IceBrain."

"What did you say FlameHead." They started fighting.

"Sorry Bell, They do this everyday. You'll get use to it."

"It's okay. Eh Levy... nevermind."

I didn't want to ask about Natsu joining FairyTail.

LATER AT NIGHT

"See you tomorrow Bell."

"Yepp."

_These days are the best. I've made new friends_.

I look at my hands. They are starting to hurt. My right hand is all purple. I better get home quick.

I open my apartment and grab my first aid and wrap my right hand.

"Why did he have to be here?" I said to myself.

"Who me?" I turn around to see Natsu sitting on my couch.

"Why are you here?" I was going to hit him again but he caught it.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

I was shock.

"Let me get this straight. My Name Is Bell. Not Lucy. Get it straight." I yelled at him.

But he wasn't looking at me.

"Your hand. Don't tell me, when you punched me you hurt your hand."

"More like broke." I murmured to myself.

"You broke your hand from hitting me." He grabbed my hand and took a look at it.

"You heard me. Stop I don't need your help." I pushed him away.

"You need to go see the doc.."

"You just need to get out of my life. How did you get in here?"

"Through the windows. Can I ask you a question?"

"Do I have a choice." I ignore him.

"Do you know Lucy?"

_Calm down Lucy. You are now Bell_. "NO. I don't know who you are talking about?"

"Okay. Good Night."

I turned around since he said good night he ought to leave.

I got out of the shower and went to dirnk and glass of water.

"9:30, guess it's time to go to sleep." I walk to my bed and layed under the blanket still thinking about Natsu.

_Lucy. He still remember my name_.

I turn to my side and felt something warm. I lift the blanket up.

"NATSU! Get out of my room." I slap him.

_OWW~_

"Don't hit me with that hand of yours. Its broken remember."

"Get out." I shoved him off my bed using my foot.

_He is not getting up is he. Leave him._

"Lucy..." natsu said in his sleep.

Lucy didn't hear.

**_Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading._**

Summer:

My first job! But why are you following me.


	3. First Mission With You part 1

Thank you for reviewing. It makes my day everytime I see at least someone read my storiess.

Enjoy XD

**First Mission With You**

**~Part 1~**

**DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_Italic. Someone's thought_

**Summer:**

**My first job! But why are you following me?**

* * *

**In Fairy Tail.**

**LUCY POV**

_I think I should go to a mission. I don't have enough to pay my next rent._

Something caught my eye.

_Help stop kidnaps in this forest, for 350 yen plus celstial key._

"Okay. I'll take this job." I took the paper to Mira to accept the job.

" Lucy are you sure you want to go alone." Mira ask in worry eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm better off on my own."

"OKay then. Good luck." Mira smiled.

_This might take a few days so I better go pack. I walk back home but I could feel someone following. I didn't seem to really care. I got in my apertment and packed some clothers and food just in case._

"First mission. Better make it mermorible. Watch over me Mother." I walked out of my apartment and went to catch the train.

I sat there on one of the train seat, looking out the window. _Going there again, after 10 years. I wonder has it changed._ I just smiled light remembering all my favorite hiding spots.

The train stop and I got off. The station is still the same after 10 years. I wonder if the trees grew taller. I was walking tiill I was standing infront of the forest. Wow the trees seems to have gotten smaller. Guess I grew tooo much. I giggled. I walked into the forest and remember the place where I met you. Right at this very spot, He asked me to play. I can still remeber his smile hieght and everything about that cause me to have such a fun time.

"I better get going." I heard a noise behind me. "Who is it?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked the pink hair.

"Let me ask you the same thing."

"I'm on a mission."

"By yourself?" he asked with a for real face.

"Yeah. I got to go now." I walk right pass him.

NATSU POV

"How does she know this place. Nevermind, It's been 10 years now. Lucy..."

I just continue walking into the dark forest.

LUCY POV

_What is he doing here? He is just visiting his home. He isn't following you Lucy._

I enter a village looking place. It looks kind dead.

"You're here." This old walks out of a house.

"Yeah. I'm from Fairy Tail, Bell. I came to stop this kidnap." I bow to greet.

"Yes. Many childrens have been kidnap every week and never returned. Only one have. I want you to meet him."

She walked back inside the house and I followed. I saw a Mother and Father sitting in the kitchen table crying. They must have lost their child too.

"In here." she stood outside the door.

I walked inside the room and saw a boy about 11 years old. It stunck. Then I saw he was cover in wound. His arm was broken and leg. He has scars all over some not heal.

"We need to help him." I let out a yell. I notice no came in this room. I'll do this myself. "Hey. My name is Bell, and I came from Fairy Tail to help you, Okay. You are going to be fine."

"Are you strong?" I heard him ask.

"Of course I am. But before we start talking I need to clean you up."

He pushed me away. "If you are strong I need you to find that Kidnaper and kill him."

I was shock at what he said but with this wound I can't forgive the kidnapper.

"I'll stop him but I can't guarantee I will kill him." I said to him trying to get closer.

"I want him dead. He took my sister. I was able to escape but I couldn't save my sister. He is going to kill her if I don't do something."

"Shuu... don't worry I'll save her. Ummmm can I ask what's your name and hers." I pat his head.

"It's Kyou and my sister is Aya. She is my twin."

"Don't worry Kyou I'll save Aya no matter what okay. But before I go I want to save you too okay."

He just nodd his head.

"Okay. Do you know where I can get water here?"

"Outside there is a well."

"Okay I'll be right back." I turn to go get some water to clean him but he held my hand.

"I don't want to be alone." I held onto my hand very tight but I could see he couldn't stand, he was leaning on his left.

"Okay, Is it okay if I carry you outside." he just nodd.

"Hold on tight." I open the door and everyone inside just stared at us with such evil eyes.

I saw the way they look at him. I looked at him and saw that he closed his eyes the whole way outside.

"Kyou. We are here." I saw him open his eyes. "Okay sit there. I'm going to get some water."

"You are not going to ask." I heard him say.

"I don't need to know about it, but I could listen when ever you want me too and plus I would never leave you alone." I saw in the cornner of my eyes he was holding to his tears.

"Okay. Time to rinse off." I walked over to him.

Woosh!

I grabbed him and ran.

Arrows. Where are they coming from? Then I saw a spark.

"Gate of Golden Bull. Open up. Taurus." I whispeared.

"Lucy still nice BODY!" Taurus was shaking his hips as usual.

"No time right now. Can you stop those arrows in the wood. 5 o clock."

"Okay!" Taurus slamed his hammer at 5 o clock and I heard the person run.

"Stay here." He nodd. I ran infront of the person and stop.

"No where to run." I grabbed his hand and throw him over me, then I turned and twist his hands and hit him on the side of his neck.

"You can go now Taurus." I held onto his shirt and dragged him and grab onto kyou and walked into another house without anyone in there.

"Okay Kyou. Is he one of them?"

He nod his head. "There is still 9 more people."

So I'll just force this person to tell me where they are.

"Sorry Kyou, I left you alone over there. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." I looked at him.

I put Kyou on a seat and then tied the kidnapper.

"Okay Kyou time to get washed up." I went to the sink and got a bucket a filled it up with water.

"Okay stay back for a while. Gate of Water Bearer. Open up. Aquarius." I said holding the key in a small bucket.

A big wave from no where and got Lucy wet.

"Thanks Aquarius but know is not the right time."

"Yea. Know is not too. I was in the middle of my da...te. What is wrong with him. He need to get cleaned up."

Just ignore me.

"Okay I need you just make more water." I grab my bag and took out a towel to clean him.

She made water in her bowl.

"Ow~" He said trying to hold in the pain.

"Sorry but you are going to have to hold in the pain okay. Aquarius's water is also healing water. It's going to sting a bit."

It went on like this for a hour until he was healed. He feel asleep and I layed him down on the spare bed.

"Go ahead." I said too Aquarius and she left.

"Okay time for biusness." I walked to where I tied the kidnapper. "Wake up." I punched him.

I saw his eyes open and he just smiled. "You are a pretty girl aren't you."

I just slap him hard. "Spill it. Where is your hideout?" I asked.

"Feisty I see."

"This isn't getting anywhere." I just knocked him out again.

_I guess we just have to wait until Kyou wakes up. I don't want to leave him with these people._

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up on the couch. "KYOU!"

I went to the room and he was gone.

"Kyou!"

"Bell." he came out of the bathroom.

"Gosh don't scare me like that." I said as I fell onto the ground.

"Are you alright?"

I grabbed him and hug him. "Don't scare me like that okay."

"Oh so Lovey Dovey." The kidnapper was up.

"You again. You know I can kill you anytime." I said walking up to him.

"Oh so you can."

"But I won't. I'm not a killer. I won't ever be able to face anyone after that." I turn to Kyou, "Kyou, I know that he deserves to die, but your nor my hands deserves to get dirty or not meant to kill okay. So promise me to never hold grudge against them. OKay." I held onto his hand.

"You should probbly just be a killer. If you want to stop Aniki, you have to kill him. I can't even face him now." He was about to bite his tounge I ran to stop him.

"BELL!" Natsu smashed the walls which hit the kidnapper's head and knocked him out before could bite.

"Natsu. What are you doing here?"

"You are safe." He said breathing for air.

"Who is he?" Kyou asked.

"Just a stupid idiot." I replied.

"Okay Kyou sorry to ask you but do you still remember their hideout."

"Bell. Don't go." Natsu said finally caught his breathe.

"I have too. If I don't then who will!" I shouted at him.

"If you go, I have to go too."

"Sure. It doesn't matter if you come. I just have to save this children from getting hurt." I held onto Kyou.

"Kyou... your coming too, but don't leave my side okay."

"And you don't leave my side." Natsu said as he grabs my hand.

"Let go." I stared at him.

"No." He said with a child voice.

BANG!

"Lets go, Kyou." I grab Kyou's hand and we both went ahead.

NATSU POV

"That hurts." He said getting up from the ground.

_I've got a bad feeling about that boy._

* * *

NORMAL POV

Lucy and Kyou walked into the woods. Natsu can still smell them so he came behind.

"So which way now?" Lucy asked Kyou. Kyou pointed across the river.

"Okay... Let's go." Lucy was about to walk then Natsu grabs her shoulder.

"How are you going to go?" Natsu said dropping a 10 foot stick down the river and still didn't touch the ground.

"That was close." Lucy said. "OKay lets find another way."

"I know one." Natsu whistle.

"What was that for? The kidnappers could hear." Lucy yelled.

WHOOSH! She heard something and held Kyou close to her.

"Something is here."

"Don't worry. Thats my partner." Natsu said.

"Aye!" a blue cat with wings flew over to where we where.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"This is Happy, my partner."

"Aye. My name is Happy, nice to meet you."

"The Cat Talked!" Lucy and Kyou where shock.

Natsu and Happy where just looking at each other.

"Wait so when you say partner, you mean this cat is a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah~"

Lucy was drawing circles on the ground all depressed that a cat join in Fairy Tail before her.

"Anyways. How are we going to get across?" Lucy asked already cheered up.

Happy grabs Natsu with his tail and flew him over to the other side.

"Cool!" Kyou said.

"Ready to go." Lucy grab on tight to Kyou and Happy flew them over.

"Natsu. What are we doing now? Weren't we looking for Igneel."

"You were looking for Igneel?" Lucy asked."Did he disapear?"

"You know him?" Natsu and Happy asked.

Oh Crap. I'm Bell not Lucy.

"HAhaha~ no, I don't know. Levy told me about you being raised by a Dragon named Igneel." Lucy tried to cover up.

"Oh~"

_Wow he is stupid.._

We just continue to the hideout.

"Okay. Its just out of these woods." Kyou pointed.

"Lets go."

**LOL Hope you like it. The next chapter is part two of this. I didn't want to make each chapter too long so pleace continue reading. :P**

Next Chapter:

PART 2

"Don't You Dare touch Lucy!"

"I told you I'm not Lucy."

"Kyou WHY?"


	4. First Mission With You Part 2

Hope you liked Part 1, I know you will like part 2!

Enjoy ^_^

**First Mission With You**

**~part 2~**

**Don't Own Fairy Tail**

_Italics - someones thoughts_

Summery:

"Don't You Dare touch Lucy!"

"I told you I'm not Lucy."

"Kyou WHY?"

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"In that cave. I hear someone screaming." I told Bell.

"Okay. Kyou, hold on to me okay." Bell turn to him.

"You ready." I asked.

**LUCY POV**

"Okay how are...?"I said something but she stop because...

"YOU PEOPLE IN THERE! COME ON OUT!" Natsu screams standing infront of the cave.

Lucy and Kyou just fell.

"YOU IDIOT!" I throw my shoes at him.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

I wasn't paying any attwntion to him. I could see Natsu turn his face toward the cave. There was 9 men standing there wearing mask with 18 kids, they each held two.

The smell of rotten body was all over. I could believe what I was seeing. I grip my Kyou's hands.

"Gate of Scales. Open Up. Libra! I'll leave them up too you, but stay close to Kyou." I said leaving Kyou behind with Natsu.

_I couldn't hold it in. Those kids are all innocent. Why are they getting hurt for nothing?_

I ran to save the childrens.

"Let them go." I attack the men to the left.

_He used the kid as a sheild. I'm PIST OFF!_

I'm smarter than that. I stop and grab hold of the 2 kid and kick the men.

"You okay?" I asked them.

They kept crying in fear. I took them and hid them in the woods.

Libra lift the 4 people on the right and pull the 8 kids towards me.

"Your okay now. Go to the other 2." I commend them.

Libra then flew them 20 feet off the ground and drop them. (It should kill them)

Natsu was having a hard time fight the other 4. They were stronger then the ones we just beat.

"Natsu! Don't hurt the kids!" I scream to warn him just in case.

"Do I look that dumb." He yelled back.

He found a opening and fire punch him.

He grab those two kids and brought them to me.

"Here."

"Thanks." I felt somethings wrong with Libra. I turn to see she was stab by someone. "Libra leave."

She dissapeared. Then I saw Kyou behind.

"You weaklings. You couldn't even kill 2 people and one spirit." I turn to look and my eyes widen.

"Kyou!" I was surprised

"Finally your awake." one of the 3 mens left said.

"What?"

"Thank you Bell. You brought my memories back when you healed me." He smirked and he put his hair back. "My name is Kyouro, the mastermind in the kidnap." he smirk.

"How could you?" I wasn't paying attention to the other and when I notice 2 of the mens caught my arms. (The kids ran to hid in the woods.)

"Let GO!" I yelled.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu saw Lucy captured and finished the men he was fighting quick.

"Let Her GO!" Natsu rushed toward us.

"Not one step." They held out a knife.

"I'm still here." Kyou was behind Natsu and transformed his hand into a sword and attack Natsu.

Natsu has been listening to him the whole time.

"I didn't forget you." Natsu punched him in the stomach.

"Natsu, Don't hurt him." Lucy yelled.

"Still taking my side." Kyouro said changing both hands to katana.

Lucy was trying to escape but it didn't workout as planed.

They tighten there grips on her arm brusing her.

"How about putting a scar on your face?" One of the men holding her said holding the knife close to her face.

"Don't you dare touch Lucy?" Natsu was mad his face was scary.

"I'm not Lucy!" Lucy yelled back and kick the guy who was about to cut Lucy but the other men stab Lucy on her left side below her breast. Lucy fell to the ground.

**NATSU POV**

I saw her fall to the ground. I felt flames covering me. I could feel myself wanting to kill.

When he was about to kill the men he remember~

"Natsu, Don't hurt Kyouro."

"Natsu! Don't hurt the kids!"

_I got to calm._

**NORMAL POV**

In a blink of an eye, Natsu saw Kyouro over there holding his knife hand to the guys head.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU HURT HER!" he screamed.

When Kyouro was about to cut Natsu grabbed his hand and stopped him. Natsu saw that he lost control.

"Kyouro..." Everyone heard Lucy/Bell said.

Kyouro's eyes turn back to his usual color. He ran towards her.

"Bell... I'm...so...sorry." Kyouro's hands held onto Lucy. You go get me a bucket of water." Kyouro pointed at one of the men.

"Kyouro. Did you kill him?" Lucy trying to talk.

"Bell don't talk. Please I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry. I won't leave you behind. Remember I said, I dont want you to dirty your hands nor use those hands to kill." Lucy grab his hand and squeeze them.

The men brought a bucket of water.

"Okay Bell, you won't leave me so please heal yourself."

"I would, but I don't have the strenght."

"Let me do it." Kyouro said holding the key into the water trying to summon Aqaurius.

"It won't work." Lucy said closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes. Bell don't leave."

Lucy punched him, "Do I look like I'm going to die. I'm just taking a nap okay."

Nastu turned around and ran.

"NATSU!" Happy wonder where is he going.

**NATSU POV**

I ran. And ran. I didn't want to look back. Why? I stop infront of a tree and punch it to let my anger out.  
"I couldn't save Lucy and now I can't save her! I'm so weak. I can't even save those important to me." I lean my head against the tree to hide my tears.

**LUCY POV**

I can hardly see or hear anything. Where am I?

"Lucy..."

_Natsu?_

"Lucy..." I walk towards him wondering why is he crying.

"Natsu?" I scream his name.

"He can't hear." I turn around. I didn't see anyone.

"Who is there?"

"Lucy." I know that voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You never changed." I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I turn and saw someone I haven't seen in 10 years.

"Mama!" I tried to hug her but i walked through her.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I left you in the woods but I had to save your life. There is going to be a man with a one green eye and purple. He is coming after you. Don't let him..."

"Wait you didn't finish what you were going to finish."

"You!" I heard a deeper voice. "Watch over Natsu for me. He needs you know Lucy."

"He doesn't need me. He has someone else to play with."

"No Lucy. He..." _He didn't finish?_

I saw Natsu over there. _He looks like he is trying to find someone?_

"..." I saw his mouth move but I can't hear what he is saying.

I follow him as he ran from one tree to another.

_He was screaming something. I lost sight off him. Where did he go?_

I ran harder and saw a pink hair over a bush.

"Natsu!" I went to him and saw something that cought my eyes.

"Mama!" I saw my mom with blood all over her hold a girl. The girl was bleeding on her. She looks just like me. My mom was holding the knife.

I saw Natsu on the ground crying."What's going on!?" I was screaming ont the ground on my knees with my hands covering my ears and face.

"I don't know anymore." I whispeared to myself.

"Lucy? Lucy wake up."

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. I saw Natsu's face so close.

"Why are you so close?" I slap him in the face.

"You didn't have to slap me in the face." He was rubbing his face.

"Bell you are alive!" Happy flew towards me and hugs me till I was as skinny a a chop shick.

I just laugh. I saw in the cornner of my eyes. Kyou he walked outside.

I got out of bed and walked outside. Natsu and Happy followed me.

"Kyou, what's wrong?"

"Bell, I thought you were dead." I went and hug him.

"Kyou do you want to come and live with me." I asked Kyou and he just shook his head yes in joy.

"I'm surprised you are still alive." The same old lady who i first meet as standing behind us. "You should have died. You should stand yet with so much blood lost and your wound is going to open if you dont rest."

"Don't worry lady, I'm from Fairy Tail so I'm strong." I said smiling.

She just turn around.

"Oh were all the childrens safe?" I asked.

"Yes, the boy with pink hair came back after and saved all the children that where kidnap. It turns out tht they weren't really hurt as bad. They were just alone for the past years." Natsu said.

"I never had a family and I wanted all those smiles to go away so I wanted them to feel what I have felt since I was born." Kyou said.

"Kyou!" I screamed at him. "You have us now and that's not all. When we get back you will have a Fairy Tail or should I say a home." I smiled.

"NIce to have you in the family." Happy said.

"Welcome to the family." Natsu shook hands with Kyou.

"Lets go home." I grab Kyou and Natsu's hands and we walk to the train.

"Wait. You forgot your prize!" This lady yells.

"I forgot!" I ran back.

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy went to go get the prize.

"Hey flame boy. Do you like her?" Kyou asked Natsu.

"Well what do you think. Of course I like her. I also like Happy,..." Natsu still listing names.

_Is he dumb or what? kyou thought._

"I'm back!" Lucy stop to catch her breath.

"What did you get?" Kyou asked.

"What is he doing?" Lucy asked.

"He is stupid." Kyou had a sweat drop.

Natsu still listing names.

"Yeah I got a gold key."

"I thought you also get money?" Kyou asked.

"Oh I let them keep that."

Kyou just turn his face away.

Lucy noticed it then said "...because I already got something precious and that is you Kyou."

Lucy couldn't see it but Kyou couldn't stop his tears from coming out.

"Are you okay Kyou?" Lucy asked.

"Why do you care?" kyou plays with her so she won't find out that he is crying.

"Oh and of course Lucy." Natsu stop listing.

"...Lucy? Who is that?" Kyou asked.

"Oh she is someone very important to me." Natsu said looking at Lucy.

"Why is he looking at you?"

"He is an idiot. He thinks I'm Lucy."

Natsu just laugh. "shesheshe..."

**NATSU POV**

I watch as Bell kid around Kyou.

_10 years since we last met huh... Lucy. I look right at her. Bell._

"OY What up!" I ran to catch up.

_**LOL i hope you liked it. srry i have't wrote in a long time. My school started 2 weeks ago and i have tons and tons of homework. ANyways i finished today so i got on and finish this story. i hopoe you like it. Thank you for reading Review!**_


	5. My First Stich

Hope you like my story so far. I hope you will continue reading. I'll try to continue more often. :P Enjoy

**_The First Stitch_**

DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

ITALLIC ARE CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS

* * *

"...ha...ha..." trying to catch my breath.

What am I running from?

"Lucy..." I hear the 7 years old Natsu crying.

I couoldn't see where I was going. All I could see was darkness and a little light at the end.

"mama...mama..." I could hear myself crying from back then.

"Lucy.!" I saw Natsu looking at me with mad eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I yelled back.

"LUCY!" I heard my mom screaming.

"Stop. STOP!" I scream till I reach the end of the darkness and saw in the light I saw blood. More blood and I saw my mom being stab from behind. She fell forward and there I was standing. Holding a sword smiling.

"MAMA!"

* * *

LUCY POV

"Good Morning!" I heard someone say.

"Good morning Kyou." I saw him already cooked breakfast.

"WOW when did you learn how to cook?" I asked.

"I asked Mira-nee to teach me and she tought me how to cook."

"Thank you Kyou."

It's been a month since then and since then I have the dream over and over again.

"Kyou, After we finish let head out to a new mission." I asked.

He just shook his head. He has been very fun kid. He never shown his other face unless he has to fight.

"I'll follow Bell nee-san every where." He smiles.

I couldn't help but hug him. So cute.

We finished breakfast and head out to the guild.

"So which mission do you want to go on?" I asked him.

"I want an excciting one." Kyou skipps his way to the guild

"Okay lets go kick butts!" I said pulling up my sleaves.

We made it to the door of the guild and opened.

"Good Morning!" Everyone yellls.

Kyou was quickly grabbed by someone and they started a fight already.

"Bell!" Levy said waving her hands.

"Good Morning Levy." I walk and sat next to her.

"Good morning Bell. Would you like the same?" mira asked whipping the washed cups.

"Yeah!"

"So anything new?" Levy asking about the book.

Blah~ blah~

They continue this until Kyou came.

"Bell I thought we are going on a mission."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Sorry Levy I talk to you later." I left the seat and went to the borad with Kyou.

"Yepp."

"So which one should we do?" I asked looking at the top ones while Kyou is looking at the bottoms.

"Lets go on this one." Kyou pointed.

"Ummm... lets see. Protect this girl from from bandits, other guilds, and any harmful things. This isn't as exccitting as I thought you would have want but...WOW 1,000,000,000 yen. LETS GO!" I said.

"Hehehe... I knew Bell would like the award." Kyou giggle to himself.

"Lets get ready tonight and leave tomorrow morninig okay Kyou." I turn to see him smiling. I'm happy he is now happy.

"Mira! We are taking this one." I walk towards her.

"Okay. Here you go." She stamp the paper.

"Okay we have to get eveything ready tonight okay kyou." I told him before he went baack to play with the immature.

"So a new mission. Is it only you and Kyou?" Levy asked as I finish my drink.

I nod and then reply, "Well I just want to do more excitting things for kyou. He has to live his life to his fullest." I reread the mission paper and carefully look at the little girl.

_She looks so familuar. Where have I seen her?_

* * *

**Natsu POV**

_I could hear her talk to Levy about going to a mission with Kyou._

"Yo flame head what are you doing blanking out in the middle of a fight?" Gray said holding onto Elfman's head.

"It has nothing to do with you Ice brain." Natsu let go of someone else.

_Everyone started to fight again but yet I still kept my ear on Bell_.

When the day was over I went out for a walk. I saw couples just walking out on the streets without any shame. Before I knew where I was I saw myself sitting on a bench.

"HUH... Lucy. Why won't you get out of my head?" I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Lucy!"

"hehehe..." I heard a giggle.

"I found you Lucy!" I looked behind the huge tree.

"Who are you?" I saw a little girl.

"You will be mine." She said.

Suddenly I could feel my self move on my own.

_No not again! This dream!_

"You will be mine and only." the girl lift her head up and I saw her yellow eyes.

"I can't move." I struggled.

"Lets play" she turned around and went to hide.

Why can't I controll myself. I was counting.

"1...2...3...4..." I continue.

I saw myself moving to find the wrong girl.

_Lucy_

I found the wrong girl.

"You are good," she said, "You are amazing."

She came close to me and hugs me.

CRACK!

_Lucy? I smell her._

Somehow it seems as if the girl wanted this to happen because she allowed me to look at her.

_There she was. I saw Lucy drench in mud with very watery eyes. Her foot I saw was bleeding, where are her shoes. Then she rubs her eyes and ran. LUCY! I tried to scream out but couldn't._

Suddenly the girl started to laugh, "The best part to come." I saw her eyes no human life.

"You are no use now." She uncast her spell.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see sooner or later." She vanished into thin air.

"Lucy." I turn and ran after her.

I heard someone scream and ran in that direction.

"Lu...cy..." I couldn't belive it.

I saw Lucy holding a knife with tears running down her red cheeks and next to her was her mother laying there.

Lucy then also vanished.

* * *

I open my eyes. The same dream is still hunting me.

"Huh... I should give it up." I look up at the stars.

* * *

**LUCY POV  
**Me and Kyou got back to my apartment and started to pack up.

An hour later.

"Kyou! You got everything?" I asked.

No reply...

I walked into his room and saw that he already went to bed.

"Too cute. I guess I have to pack two times now. All Nighter!" Lucy pull up her sleeves and got back to work.

_I guess it's best to not go to sleep. I don't want the dream again._

I got everything ready and it was only 4 in the morning.

"Guess I'll talk a shower." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

I looked at myself in the mirror._ I look dirty._

I took off my clothes and then washed myself.

"This feels good."

I decided that I could close my eyes for a while.

I saw the scene replay again and at the end and hand touched my head and someone said, "...n't...be... and...tr...er"

I open my eyes and saw the water I was in was blood red.

"AHH!" I scream then stop hoping not to wake up Kyou.

".. .. you okay..." Kyou said knocking on the door.

"Yeah sorry for waking you up. You can go back to sleep." I said as I got out of the tub.

When I look back into the water I saw the water clear.

_It was just a dream._

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Kyou went back to sleep, but he left me a note and a drink.

I drank the drink then read he note.

_Bell, I know that you haven't been sleeping well and I hope this will help you feel better. Have a good night sleep._

I knew that Kyou would be watching over me. I decided to work on my book.

"Bell!" I heard someone screaming.

"Kyou?"

"Bell, mission time." He said already to go.

"Yeah hold up let me put this away."

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Kyou asked.

"Yeah, Thank you for the drink, I feel a whole lot better." I put my hand in his soft hair and shook it.

He just giggled.

After we got ready we left for the train.

"So Kyou, are you getting excitted?"

"hn" he nodded his head with a lovely smile.

3 hours later.

"My legs are numb!" I was whinning as I got off the train.

Kyou just laugh.

"So we have to head to Yucl? Where is that?"

"Bell is that it?" He pointed at this place right infront of us.

I feel stupid.

We walked to the door and has just about to open when someone open the door and I saw a little cute girl.

"Hey girl. I'm here for a girl by the name of Liza Rose. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said all happy in a high voice.

_Okay..._

"Where is she?"

"I'm her." she said still smiling.

_She is so adorable. Who would want to hurt this kid?_

"Come on in." I heard someone say behind her.

_I think that is her butler._

"We came on a mission from Fairy Tail." Lucy told them.

He just nod.

He turned around and started to walk.

"What are we supossed to do?"

"Bell, I think we are to follow him."

I just laugh and did as he said.

_Something feels off. I can feel this dark arua coming from someone. I look everywhere and don't see it coming from those. I felt a huge feeling of sommeone wanting to kill. _I turn around to see who was it. _Liza Rose? Was it her?_ _Something is weird._

I ignored it for now. We walk behind the butler and he lead us into a room, which looks like a office.

"Thank you for coming. I hope you will do your job well." I heard some man speacking.

He walked out of the showdow made from the bookcase and he was a sick old man.

"I hope you can keep my girl safety. I don't want anything to go wrong with her. I give you my trust." He said as he sat down on his office chair.

I looked at him, his voice sounds so familar.

"Bell, you okay?" Kyou asked.

"Yeah. We will watch over her very careful. We won't let anyother hurt her." I said and left the room with Kyou following me.

"So where are we going today?" Liza suddenly jumps out of nowhere.

It starttled me but she seems really happy today.

"Do you have a place you want to go?" I asked her.

"I do... I do indeed." She said in a really low girl voice which scared the creep out of me.

"Umm... okay where too?" I said trying to smile.

She looks up in a cute smile again and said, "To meet him again." in the high voice again.

"Who is he?" Kyou asked from behind Lucy.

She just blink with her huge eyes and chuckle. "My first friend."

Kyou snaraled at her and couldn't stand her exsitance.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked her.

"He will be here soon." She just keep smiling.

"So what shall we do now as we wait." I try to clean the atmosphere.

"I know lets play hide-and-seek." She said.

I never wanted to play that game again but this is a mission so why not.

"Okay. I'll count, you two hide." I said.

I walk to the wall and started counting from 1 then to 2 and continue till I got to 50.

I walk down the silent hallway and heard no sign of living being.

"Kyou! Liza! Where are you?" I asked getting a little spook.

I then heard a giggle. It echo through the hallway.

"Liza!"

"find me...find me...find me..." Echo again and again from everywhere I don't even know where I was. It felt like an illusion.

"Liza! Kyou!" I got a little scared.

I felt someone behind me but I couldn't move.

"BELL MOVE!" I heard Kyou scream then I was finally able to move my foot. I duck as fast as I could and dodge his attack.

"Kyou what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its not me. I'm moving on my own." He said running at me with his katana hands.

"LIZA!" I knew it wasn't just my imagination.

"ahehehehe... you miss Kyou, I want you to hit her this time." her voice echo.

"Kyou, don't do it." As soon as I told him I couldn't control my body again.

"Be..ll..." I couldn't see his eyes. I saw him smile in a scary way._ He is turn on. _

"kill...kill...kill...kill...kil..." _my head hurts._

"BEll! lets do this." _Kyou face was hunger for blood yet he could still controll himself from killing me. I didn't want him to go back to that side but he needs it for the sake of his protection._

"Let go." I got control of my body again.

_We found her weekness. As long as you don't listen to her you won't get caught up in her illusion._

I ran in a different direction as Kyou and we ran at full speed.

_Where could she be? If I was playing in this house, where would I hide?_

_OF CORSE! _

"Kyou. I know where she is." I yelled to him.

_My number on spot to hide is..._

I ran up to a door and opened it. As I walked closely to the little girl I saw in her eyes was FEAR. She had a fear that know one would want to play with her because of this curse she had.

"You found me!" she said in her high voicce with her cute smile.

"Liza..." I said as Kyou came behind me as his usual self.

I saw that she was smiling like this for the past days, may be even years.

She slowly looks down and turns away.

"You are not alone." I heard Kyou said.

I could see her shaking. I know what she needs.

I ran up to her and hug her.

_All she wanted was for someone to find her, someone to see what she is feeling, someone who would want to be her friend._

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." She said crying on my shoulder.

_No one in this world should ever feel lonely. All she needed was someone to look at her. Since she was cursed with this spell she was always been ditch by all the little kids. No one would look at her, even those mens here._

After I calm her down she said something to me before she went to sleep.

"He will." I told her and she fell asleep with a warm smile.

**LIZA POV**

I woke up afraid that lady left me.

I got up as quickly as I could. "miss~" i said very quiet. She left me.

_I thought I made another friend, but I've been ditch again._

I got angry, I could feel myself wanting to kill.

_Why? I thought she would stay until I wake up._

My tears where filling up my eyes.

"Oh you are awake." I heard the lady's voice.

I turn and saw her standing by the window.

"I have something..." I ran up to her as fast as I could to hug her.

"I thought you where going to leave me." I cried on her.

I felt her pat my head and said "Silly girl. We are friends now. I won't leave you alone." she then bends down and look at me straight face to face, "Guess what, He is here."

I knew who she was talking about and looked outside my window. "I saw him standing at the door.

_My old friend, Natsu._

* * *

**LUCY POV**

She looks so happy.

"Miss... I mean Lucy Heartfilia." She turn to me.

_How does she know me?_

"I think you misstaken me for someone else." I said trying to lie. I suck.

"hehehe... Don't worry, I knwo you." I heard her say.

"Um.. hehe.." I didn't understand how she knows me.

"I will tell you."

* * *

**LIZA POV OF HER PAST (telling lucy what really happen)**

"You have to create jealousy and make her a murder." An old man told me to do.

I don't want to do another mission to kill someone again so I shook my head no.

He slap he until I could walk anymore.

I was afraid and before I knew it I was in a forest. I was scraed that know I would be alone.

"Mister...HEllo!" and BEfore I knew it I met him.

"You will be mine." I said to him. I was despreate to have a friend to I foreced him.

We play the game until I saw you. Then the old man word came back. "Create jealously and make her a muderer." I then started to move on my own.

I destroyed a friend and hurt you.

After I hug him I created jealousy in you. The worst thing was after that I made you kill your own mother.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lucy. Could you forgive me?"

I could see Lucy wanting to kill someone but then I saw her calm down.

"Liza. I'm glad you told me." I heard her say.

I was happy I could finally do something right.

"Lucy...Goodbye." I let out.

* * *

**NATSU POV**

I walk in the door because it was open.

_I smell her, wait that smell is..._

_She is indanger, that girl is back._

I ran up the stair and saw Kyou standing outside of the door.

"Kyou what is going on. Where is Bell?" I asked him. He just point inside the crack door.

I open it and saw Bell hugging that little girl from back then.

"Bye..." was the last thing I heard the little girl said.

_She is going to kill Bell._

I ran toward them with my hands on fire ready to kill Lucy's killer the little girl.

"No Wait!" I heard Bell scream but I couldn't stop.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

"No Wait!" I screamed at Natsu but he was realy going to kill her.

I had to do something quick. I moved her toward the window to where he was going to hit me instead.

"Bell..."Natsu saw who he was really going to hit and tried to stop.

_I have to do something before Natsu kills the both of us._

I was about to summon but Liza ran infront of me to protect me.

"NO!" I scream.

BOOM!

I was too scared to open my eyes.

_Is she still alive? Did Natsu really kill her?_

I open my eyes and saw blood puddle infront of me.

I look up and saw Liza her knees but she didn't look like she was bleeding.

When I saw who was bleeding I could control myself.

"KYOU!" I could feel myself going over my top. I could control my power.

Kyou land on the ground with his hand broken and bleeding from stoping Natsu from hitting Liza.

Natsu couldn't believe it too.

Liza rush to him and trying to stop him from bleeding.

I could feel my power just flowing out of my.

"natsu...Natsu...NATSU!" I ran toward him anf punched him. He was sent flying.

I couldn't control myself. I could see everyting thing inside of me swallowing in darkness.

"Bell..." Kyou was trying to get back on his feet.

"You can't move stay still." Liza said trying to help him.

"I know that you want to save me but I need to save Bell before she kills herself."

Liza saw that Lucy was using too much energy that she could kill her self not being able to control.

"Let me help you." Liza turn to Kyou and help bring him to Lucy.

Natsu was slammed against the wall.

"NATSU!" Lucy ran to him again to punch but he caught her hand. Even though he was being pushed back little by little he look into her eyes and saw she can't control her powers.

"BELL! You can control yourself." Natsu said pushing against her.

_I can hear Natsu. Where are you? I can't see anything. Where am I ? Am I dead?_

_"No. Lucy listen to yourself. Control it. You can't kill your friends."_ I heard someone talking.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"_I guess you can't see in this darkness. Look for your spark of light."_

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"_Just look inside of you deeper." the voice sound so familar to Lucy._

I couldn't see anything until I saw a little shine a spark. I ran as fast as I could then I stop. _What if this is that dream again._

_I don't want to see it again. _I stood there shaking.

"_Don't worry. This isn't a dream." _

I believed in the voice and walk to the light. I saw the back of someone with long blonde hair.

I couldn't believe it. She is standing right infront of me.

"Mom!" I ran to her.

"You found me." I hug her.

"Where have you been? I miss you so much?" I cried on my mother.

"Your still a kid, but you've grown so much." She pat my head. "Listen Lucy, You need to stop yourself right now."

I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You are using to much power. You are going to destroy yourself."

I saw myself shaking and I feel myself breaking down.

"I don't know how mom. How am I supposed to stop?"

"Lucy concentrate. Who are you trying to save? What got you angry?"

I closed my eyes and I could see the darkness slowly going away and then I saw Natsu.

He was bleeding I must have done that.

"Lucy you are not concentrating."

"I'm trying." I was caliming down.

"You are not alone." I felt my mother giving me strenght.

"It hurts."

"Hold on a little longer."

I couldn't see anymore darkness.

"I did it." I turn to my mother and saw her vanishing.

"No MOTHER!"

"Don't worry Lucy. I will still be here. In your heart."

Then she vanish.

* * *

**NATSU POV**

_She is strong. I'm going to lose. _

I look at Bell and saw she was crying, her hands where shaking and I could see she can hardly stand.

"BELL WAKE UP!" I have to save her.

"natsu..." I heard her say.

_I'll save you._

I grab hold of her and hug her.

"Calm down Bell. Nothing else is going to hapen. Kyou is safe and that girl I won't do anything just stop."

I felt arms hugging me back.

"Thank you."

* * *

**LUCY POV**

I feel something really warm. I'm happy you didn't ditch me Natsu. (First stich)

* * *

Thank you for reading. Sorry this took so long. I have a really long school to go and plus my sister get on a lot. Please still continue reading. I will try to write as often as i can. I'm not quiting so please continue reading.

REVIEW! ^_^


	6. I'll be Taking Her XD

Hope you enjoy it.

ENJOY :P

**She Is With Me**

itallic-someone thought

DON'T OWN FT

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu, Kyou and Liza where in Liza bedroom watching Lucy sleep.

"We need to get her out of here." Liza said.

Natsu and Kyou was wondering why.

"You see this mission was a trap to kill her." Liza told them.

"What do you mean?" Natsu was angry.

"I know you know who I am." Liza said, "You know what I have done to her long ago. Even though you where my first friend I hurt the both of you. I want to change. Please take her away from here."

"I don't get it. Why would this mission be a trap to kill Bell?" Kyou asked.

"My master want her dead. Since she was born she had a very special ppower that my master are afriad she will use to destroy them one day. You remember the name of this place right, Yucl. Switch the y and l In the word. "Lucy". It was a set up."

"Lucy? You mean Bell." asked Kyou.

"No, she is Lucy?" Liza said with a confused look.

"Lucy ran away after that incident." Natsu said not looking at them at all, just standing against the wall.

"You guys don't know anything. Anyways, just get her ou..." The door slam open.

"What are you doing?" The old guy said as he walk pass the door.

Liza looked really scared. She was terrified. Natsu saw how sared she was and was on gaurd.

"We were looking after her like the mission said." Kyou said.

"Was I talking to you." The man walk closer to Lucy and Liza.

"Don't come closer!" Liza yells.

He slaps her and she was on the ground bleeding.

"What are you doing?" Natsu said as he was on fire.

"LIZA!" Kyou ran to her to help.

"Take her away. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help, but please I don't want her to die like her mom." Liza said crying.

Kyou could feel her shaking. _I won't leave her like this_.

The man was right next to Lucy. "It's finally over!" He said grabbing her by the neck.

Natsu saw him grabbing her neck and was even more angry then he was before. He ran and kicks the old man and sent him flying while catching Lucy.

"Lucy. Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu asked her scared to lose her again.

"She won't be waking up. I sent her soul to a different world of the dead." The old man replies smiling.

Natsu put her down saftly and started walking towards the old man. "Take care of Lucy." he said before rushing to attck the old man.

Kyou and Liza nodded and walked as fast as they could to her.

"Lucy. Wake up." Kyou said shaking her.

"She won't wake up. She has to find her own way back." Liza said sitting next to her.

"NO, There must be some way." Kyou said.

"I'm afraid not. First we have to stop the Mr. Futari. He is the one who gave me life. He is really scary." Kyou could see her trembling.

"Liza, stay here with Lucy and don't come until I come back." Kyou told her.

* * *

**Kyou POV**

_I can tell she is scared. She needs to be saved, just like how Lucy saved me. This time, I wil save them both._

"Liza, stay here with Lucy and don't come until I come back."

She didn't even have enough strength to nodd or reply.

I ran off to find Natsu and Mr. Futari. _What does he want with Lucy? WHy did he use Liza instead?_

I heard a loud bang to my right and saw Natsu flying across the room.

"Natsu!" I have to bak him up.

"It's no use. She won't be coming back." I heard Mr. Futari say.

"I'll bring her back. No matter what i'll bring her back." Natsu said getting up.

_I could see blood stain everywhere. I don't see anything on the old man so it must be Natsu's blood._

"Natsu! I'll back you up!" I scream to him. He didn't seem like he heard me. _I guess I have to take things in my own hands._

I watch and examine the old man's move and how he dodge Natsu's moves. Right there I saw an open spot and attacked him.

"You think I haven't noticed you." the old man said not even looking at me.

I then notice Liza standing right there blocking the old man.

"Move it." I told here.

"I can't...I'm moving on my own." She replied.

_Now What._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_I can't seem to control myself. All I could see was the replay of Lucy being hurt. All of this because of him._

_I'm being swallowed up by darkness._

"You can do it, Natsu." I heard Lucy say.

"Lucy..."

_My vision doesn't seem to be where I'm suposed to be. It's like I'm seeing another persons view of something._

_I watch this persons view. It looks like the persons was running, through the wood. It's the wood me and Lucy woukd play in in the old days._

"Natsu. Where are you?"

_I think i'm seeing what Lucy saw in the woods. Suddenly she pulsed and took a quick break sitting by a tree. _

"I need to run faster. These shoes are hurting my foot. Where are you Natsu?"

_I could see her foot bleeding and the scene got blurry. I think she is crying._

"Your amazing."

_That voice is Liza. No Wiat Lucy don't look._

_She saw me and Liza. _

_Then in that moment I saw something behind Liza. It was tall dark. No..._

"Natsu...? Why..."

_It looks likes she is backing up. _

"Wake up Natsu." a girl voice told him.

My eyes open. I saw the old man just about to stab me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyou was to busy trying to move Liza.

"Good job Liza." the old man walk to Natsu and dodged his punch and grabed him by the neck.

"You are just going to have to die today." The man took out a 5 inch knife.

"No Don't!" Kyou was about to run to help Natsu but Liza ounch him.

"No. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Liza said even though her hand was bleeding from ounching Kyou.

"Dong. What do I do?" _Lucy._

"See you in the after life." the old man moved his hand back to acclerate his swing. "Bye Natsu." He swung his knife toward Natsu's heart.

"NO!" Liza scream.

* * *

**Kyou POV**

_Natsu is going to die. How do I stop this? I look at Liza just crying there with her hand bleeding. _

_I Have to do something._

"Bye Natsu." I heard the old man say as he swung the knife.

"NO!" Liza scream.

_Natsu!_

I blinked. _I don't want to look, what if Lucy sees this?_

I open my eyes and saw Natsu grabbing hold of the old man's hand squeezing it hard making him drop the knife.

_Natsu!_

* * *

**Normal POV. **

Natsu was finally back to reality.

"You are one person I can't let you live. I won't let you live after you casued Lucy's suffering anf Liza's too." Natsu said not letting go of his hand.

"Natsu." Kyou said.

It made Liza turn around which gave Kyou a good chance to hold he tight.

"No. Let go." Liza said trying to escape.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt anymore." Kyou said holding onto her.

Liza started to cry.

"Just leave things to Natsu." Kyou said.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_Where am I? Everything is so dark._

"Lucy."

"Who is there?" I questioned.

"Hold on tight."

I look around to see what I could have held onto, but there wasn't anything to hold onto.

"What do I hold on to?" I asked.

"Me of course." the male voice replied.

I didn't know what to grab so I reached forward.

"That's right, over here."

_I can't see anything. It's to dark._

"DON'T" I heard.

"What?!" I replied.

"Dang it." I heard the male voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well she already heard us why not show ourselves." the female voice said.

"Why should I lsten to you? OW Okay OKay."

_Crazy..._

Then I saw in the dark came two figure coming at me.

"You are deffiently the first..." the female got interrupted.

"Yeah, She is the only one so far to hear our voice." the male continued.

She punched him and then walks close enough for me to see her and came behind was the guy.

"..." I didn't know what to say.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mirako and this is Ruka."

I saw a girl with purple long hair with a half top shirt and a mini skirt while Ruka was brown headed and was wearing a black hat with a white shirt and a black jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Um.. I'm Lucy." I replied.

"Yeah we know." he replied.

_Mean peoples._

_"_So WHy are you here?" Mirako asked.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and then... I don't remember." I said thinking of what really happened.

"So yu don't know that this is Itako's doing?" Asked Mirako.

"Who is Itako?" I said.

"He is blue haired about the age 24.. no wait um I think he is 54." Ruka said.

"You mean the old man that I'm doing job for." I asked confused.

"You are on a mission for him. That doesn't sound like him. It sounds more like he is trying to kill you." Ruka said.

"Yeah, this place is the underworld's entrence. He must have sent you here. What did you do to make him send you here?"

"I don't know myself." I replied.

"The only person he really wanted to kill more then anyone else was Layla Heartifillia." Ruka blurted.

_Mother. What do they mean?_

I was shocked. They looked at me wondering if they said something wrong.

"Lucy?" Mirako said.

"What did you say about Layla Heartifillia?" I said tightening my fist.

"That Itako wanted her dead." Ruka said.

"Ruka!" Mirako yelled at him to shut him up. "Lucy, what is you last name?"

I looked at her holding back myself really hard squeezing my fist to the point where my hand was bleeding. "I'm Lucy Heartifllia, the daughter of Layla Heartifilla."

They both were shocked. They couldn't speak another word.

"You two are going to tell me how to get out of here." Lucy said walking towards them when suddenly I saw a flash of someone else memories.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyou was still holding onto Liza so she would escape and also so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Let go of me!" Liza screamed.

"I won't. Lucy wouldn't have also. She will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and so will I." Kyou said squeezing her just a little tighter.

"Lucy won't ever forgive me. She will Never forgive me." Liza said crying even harder.

Kyou just wonder what has been going on between them three.

Natsu was fighting against Ikato. There both equal.

"How can you protect her if you can't even beat me? She is going to die if you don't do something." Ikato said while blocking Natsu's attack.

"You don't know Lucy. She isn't as weak as you think." Natsu said raising his power level.

"hmmm..." Ikato smirk. "Lets see about that"

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"So, where is the way out?" Lucy asked.

"We are in hte underworld, how would we know?" Mirako said.

"Yeah, It's not like you were the only one that got stuck in here." Ruka accidently let out.

"You mean, You guys were pout in this world by him too." Lucy asked.

"Ruka! Oh well, you know now so i'll tell you our story." Mirako said.

* * *

**Mirako POV**

_Stupid Ruka, oh well she has to know sooner or later._

"Ikato was our best friend. He was the head of our guild and me and Ruka were like his brother and sister. We're always together, fighting, drinking, going on missions together. One day, on a mission he went crazy and open a huge portal to the underworld. We did our best to stop him, however, we failed to help him. He went crazy after seeing your mother Layla Heartifillia." I said with a very serious tone.

"And since then we've been trapped in here." Ruka said laying on his back.

Lucy was wondering what he had to with her mother.

"So you said this was a mission right?" I asked. Lucy just nodded.

"Well that means this was a set up. You came to this mission alone right." Ruka said.

_What an idiot._

"No." She replied.

"What! Are you stupid? You have to save them quick before he kills them." I told her.

When I look back at her face she was shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to hold in her tears.

"Ikato, doesn't lose to anyone. He has this power that can kill anyone in a split second. The Poison Sakura." I told Lucy.

"How do I get out of here?" She asked me.

"If we knew we would have gotten out already." Ruka yelled at her.

"Lucy, I honestly think you can get out." I told her.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Me?"

"Yes, Every since I saw you , I can felt a warm aura and not only that I see you glowing." Mirako told me.

I happy from that complement but...

"What about you guys." I asked.

"We would only want to go back if he would accept us back. He would have already gotten us out already." Ruka said.

_No way, I don't think that was the reason._

"I think you got this all wrong." I said.

"What do you mean?" Mirako said.

"When I first saw him, he has the eyes of an abandon boy. He looks like he was abandon." I said.

Mirako and Ruka just looked down. They look like they were regretting something.

"He must have thought we have left him." Ruka said looking at Mirako.

"No. Ikato isn't like that. He doesn't care about us." Mirako said, looking away from Ruka.

_What do you mean?_

"Mirako, you don't want to see him again, do you?" I asked her.

"No your wrong. I do, I really do, but he should know that we would never leave him." Mirako said.

"Mirako! You need to face the truth. You loved him but he loved someone else. Mirako, he loved you as his sister and when we weren't there for him he must have been falling deeper into darkness." Ruka yelled at Mirako but then brushed it off.

"Ikato loved someone else?" I asked.

"He loved your mother." Mirako said.

_Mom!?_

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, "Mother never told me this."

"What can a mother tell her child. Someone loves me." Mirako said.

"When he saw your mother at the mission, he went crazy because she had her love." Ruka said.

"So my mother was at the mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, our mission was to stop the the arise of dragons, however, she was on a mission too with her husband to arise the dragons" Mirako said.

_The dragons?_

"You should know if you're her daughter." Ruka said.

"He was in a danger situation and released the poison sakura, We weren't able to help or stop him." Mirako said crying on the floor.

"So you two got traped in here was because of his power. Then where is the rest? How did my mother and father escape?" I asked very curious.

"Your mother stopped him." Mirako commented.

"She was a strong women and was able to stop him. That is why when I first saw you I felt some strong power just like hers." Mirako said.

"We were already stuck in here before she stopped him." Ruka said as he floats.

_He is floating?_

"So after that we don't know, but all we know is that he won't ever forgive that woman, for betraying him or for being able to stop his power." Ruka said looking straight at me.

"So, because I'm her daughter, he wants get rid of me too." I questioned.

"I'm not sure about his intention now. He is a total different person now." Mirako said.

_If mother can do it, so can I._

"Mirako, Ruka, It was really nice to meet you two. I'm sure that he really misses you two and really wants to meet you guys again. So If he does, don't hide and tell him your true feelings." I said, "I'll be going."

I walk ten feet away from them and then took in a deep breath. _I can do it. Just concentrate Lucy, You can do it just like your mother. I can do it, because... I'm Layla's daughter. _

I look straight in front of me. "Here I go." I forced all my power out of my body allowing my magic power to flow outside my body producing strong winds.

"I'm GOING BACK HOME!" I SCREAM.

There was this huge light of warmth just like the fairy law.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Come on Bell, Come back._ Kyou was watch Natsu and Ikato's whole fight since while calming Liza down.

Natsu and Ikato practically destroy the entire house.

"You are in my way!" Ikato scream.

"You are the last one who deserves to live." Natsu screams as they both punch each other in the face.

Natsu and Ikato was flung backwards.

"That's It, I'm not going easy now." Ikato said getting up with a Purple aura.

"Me Too." Natsu said on fire.

BELL! Is she awake? I can since her. WHere?Kyou looked around.

"Lets GO!" They both release there power at each other.

"STOP!" Lucy jump right in between.

"Lucy!" Natsu said and stop. Ikato wasn't surprise that Lucy was out because she was the daughter of Layla.

"Stupid. This is what makes you weak." Ikato was still planning to attack with Lucy standing there.

"huh~" Lucy turns and looks at Ikato. "You are the idiot!" Lucy said and punches him on the head as hard as she could.

Crack. Lucy's hands broke.

"What..." Ikato said as he lands on the ground.

"You Stupid idiot. They never stop thinking about you. They never once stop thinking about you. Miako and Ruka are waiting." Lucy said standing.

Ikato was surprised. _How does she know? _"What do you know? You don't know anything, you don't know what happened over the past 25 years. You know nothing about us. They betrayed me." Ikato said running to attack Lucy, however stops at her face. _That stare, it was just like Layla._

"They are stuck in your underworld. You accidently sent them there during that mission." Lucy said as she turns around.

"Keep everything, however, i'm taking Liza." Lucy said walking towards them.

Natsu just smiles to himself. _ Idiot, you worry me too much._

"Lets go Kyou and Liza." Lucy gives Kyou and Liza a warm smile.

Liza just held in her tears as much as she could and they both went to hug Lucy.

"You two aren't hurt right?" Lucy pats them on the head.

"I'm so glad you are alright?" Kyou said.

"Me too..." Liza said really softly.

"It's not over yet." Ikato stands up with a scary smile. "I'm not finish yet."

"Don't you know when to give up." Natsu yells.

"I don't." Ikato mummers. He opens a huge portal. "I'm not done until I see them once more...and Rose... you are now free." He falling into the portal backwards.

"See you later. Ikato, Mirako, and Ruka." Lucy smiles that this as finally over.

"You ready to go home?" I asked them two.

Liza was crying of joy. "Yeah." They started to walk out when they notice that the guards are outside waiting for them to come out.

_Oh no. I don't have any power left._

"Ta..." Lucy was interrupted.

"I'll be taking her!" Natsu said running and grabbing her hand and ran off.

"Lets go Liza!" Kyou smiles and the both ran off, back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_I hate you Natsu. You can always make me smile whenever you want. It's so unfair._

"Hurry Kyou, Liza!" I scream back at them.

"We are coming." They both smiled.

_I'll be taking her back huh.. It doesn't make me happy at all. I giggled._

_**Sorry this took soooooo Long. But still I want you all to still continue reading. This may get a little confusing because it keeps jumping back and forth but I hope you enjoyed yourself. Next Is going to be the second stitch. Please look forward to it. :P XD Thank you!**_


	7. Second Stitch :P part 1

The Second Stitch

Part 1

Please Enjoy:P

DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

Italics are character's thoughts

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Hey, I was in the bathroom first." a girl yells.

"No, I was." the boy argue.

_Another fight so early in the morning. Where do they get their strength? My hand is still broken and I'm still healing, however, them two are like my very special younger brother and sister. I mine as well get up and food ready._

"Lucy, are you up?" Liza came to me in such a happy face.

She is so adorable. Then I saw Kyou over at the bathroom door jealous.

_They are so cute!_

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked.

"FISH!" I heard Happy yells sitting on my bed with a sleepy Natsu laying there just now.

"What are you guy doing here?" I screamed.

"I'm hungry and plus, I just follow Natsu. I think he was sleep walking." Happy said eating his own fish.

"He is an idiot." Lucy said smiling.

_I hope every morning would be like this._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy, Liza, Kyou, Happy, and Natsu walk to their guild all in laughter. When they reach the guild Natsu was just about to open the door but...

"Natsu! I Miss YOU!" this girl with short white hair came up to Natsu and hugs him.

_Who is she? His girlfriend?_

I got curious but I didn't feel like wanting to know.

"Come on Liza and Kyou, lets go talk with Gray and Levy." I said taking hold of there hands.

"Who are they?" The girl asked.

"She is...Bell." Natsu said blushing a little, but enough for her to see.

_Who is she?_ Thought the white haired girl.

"Lets go inside." she said still holding onto his arm.

Lucy and Levy were having a talk at the table. Kyou and Liza were playing around the guild.

"Ey. Natsu, do you want to go on a mission together?" she asked.

"Not now Lisanna." Natsu said still paying attention to Lucy.

"Do you like Bell?" she finally asked.

Natsu just blushed and said "What. No, I don't need anyone other than Happy." he said trying to keep his pride high.

_What kind of reaction was that. She thought._

Gray walks up to Lucy and sits beside her. "How is the guild here Bell? You like it?"

Lucy nodded with a beautiful smile and replied "Yeah, this guild is the best, I'm almost afraid to wake up and see that this whole thing was just a dream."

Gray pinches Lucy. "Ouch, what was that for?" Lucy said angry.

"Now you know that this isn't a dream." He said smiling and laughing.

It turns out that Natsu wasn't the only one looking over there. Lucy began to feel two really great dark aura. She already knew Lisanna was one but who was the other. When Lucy turned around she saw Kyou and Liza ready to guard her. They must have felt it too.

**Lucy POV**

"Is something wrong Bell?" Gray asked.

"Kyou, Liza what are you doing?" I asked, _I knew why they were but I don't want them to protect me._

"Umm, we were just playing around." Kyou said half laughing.

"Kyou lets go over there." Liza said trying to not be predictable.

_I hope they would never do that. I don't ever want them to stand in front of me again. I'm the one who is going to protect_ them.

I saw someone behind the pole. Who was that?

"Gray hold on a minute. I'll be right back."

"Yea. I'll be right here." He turn around to finish his drink.

I got off the stool and walked towards the pole.

"Don't come any closer." I heard the person say.

"Umm. Do need something from me?"

When I heard no reply, i went behind the pole to only see a puddle of water.

"I guess it was my imagination." I turn back around to my seat when Natsu came up to me.

"Hey Lucy. Do you want to go on a mission together?" He asked with his big smile.

He looks so cute and adorable, I was going to say yeah until I saw the white haired girl staring at me with death glares.

"Umm may be you should go with Lissana. She is waiting for you. And plus, I don't think I need to go on a mission yet, I'm still healing.

He just looked down and sad, but he soon turn happy. "Okay, We will go together next time, right?"

"Yeah yeah. If you can keep up."

He return to Lissana and I went towards Levy and Gray.

"Hey have you heard about the knew family member? I only heard about them but I haven't seen them." Levy asked.

"Yeah, They said its a boy and a girl." Mirajane said washing the dishes.

"Really. I wonder how strong they are?" Gray said already stripped.

"I heard that the boy is a dragon slayer. He is dark color and wears mostly black. He also have long spiky black hair. As for the girl, She is mainly blue. Thats all I heard." said Levy.

"I haven't heard anything about," I stated.

"Bell, you are so late in news." Levy giggled.

"So what are your plans for today?" Gray asked me.

"Oh, not much today. I might take Kyou and Liza to the amusement park or something."

"Really, then shouldn't you be going. They open at 12." Mira advised.

"Oh yeah, I got to go. I'll see ya tomorrow." I told them. "Kyou! Liza! Lets go."

They turn around and smiled back at me. Behind them I could see Jet tangled up with a rope.

I chuckled as they ran up to me.

"You guys are so mean to Jet."

"We need someone to play with." Liza said.

"Yeah." Kyou said after Liza.

"Well, don't hurt them to much." I said patting their heads.

**Normal POV**

_We laugh our way to the amusement park. But we didn't know that someone was coming for her..._

When they got to the amusement park, it was pack full. They luckily got some tickets.

Lucy was dragged all over the place. Kyou and Liza fought over who gets to sit beside Lucy.

By the end off the day Lucy was drained out. Kyou and Liza were eating their cotton candy and arguing over who was the bravest. They just walk out the amusement park and were heading home.

"Do you guys want to go eat before going home?" Lucy asked.

They both stop arguing and nodded their head. They walk to a fast food place and stopped for a bite.

"That was delicious." Kyou said finishing his tenth burger.

"Not as good as mine." Liza said.

"Come on you two. Are you really going to fight about whose is better?" Lucy laugh.

They both gave each other death stares. But they soon got over it.

"Are you ready to go home?" Lucy said.

"Yepp." Liza and Kyou smiles.

On their way home Lucy was holding Kyou and Liza's hand.

"I had so much fun today!" Liza said swinging her and Lucy's hands.

"Kyou, I want you to take Liza and run. Okay. Don't turn back to me. Run to Fairy Tail." Lucy whispered.

"But. Lucy." Kyou whispered back.

"After we turn this coming corner take her and run. Don't look back. Remember to not leave her." Lucy holds their hands tightly as they turn at the corner.

Kyou and Liza took off and Lucy stayed.

"Come out. I know you are here." Lucy commands.

"Hahahaha. I knew you were smart. I'm surprise you noticed me." A voice came out from the dark.

"Hollow, come out and face me, or, you are scared to face a girl." Lucy said.

"You remember. Well of course you would. I was the one who killed you beloved sister." Out came out a man. He was skinny but muscular. His hair was black and long, tied in the back. He wore a black and red Chinese shirt. He also wears a black baggy pants. His face was white with this black star right above his right eye.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"You know it very well what I want." He walks closer to Lucy.

Lucy takes a few steps black and stands in her combat position.

"You really want to take me on." He said surprised.

"I'm stronger then who I used to be."

"Oh really." He came at Lucy.

His fist came straight at Lucy at the speed of light. Lucy couldn't see it as well but luckily dodged it.

"Oh. So you weren't all talk. Lets see if you could dodge this one." He came at her.

**Back with Kyou and Liza**

"Hey... hold on..." Liza lets go of Kyou's hands and was trying to catch her breath.

"We have to go and get help. Come on Liza. Lucy may be in trouble." Kyou said pulling her.

"Do you know who it was?" Liza asked still catching her breath while Kyou was pulling her.

"No. I have no clue but this person is strong, stronger than you, me and Lucy combined.

Liza's eyes widen, "If he is stronger than us three combined then why did we leave her alone?" she slaps his hands away.

Kyou just turns his head. Liza was about to run back but Kyou grabs her hands. "She told us to run to Fairy Tail. That's an order. She may lose if we don't get help quick. I don't want to lose her, nor you too. We have to keep going, Liza."

Liza straightens up and grabs Kyou's hand and they began their run.

_We laugh our way to the amusement park. But we didn't know that someone was coming for her... I finally knew that things aren't going to be great for a while. As we run, we get farther away from her. I was to be there for her yet she is the one protecting me again. Will I see her again?_

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Everyone laughing, fighting, and talking. This was the family of Fairy Tail.

Flash! Everyone in Fairy Tail silent down.

The door slams open. Everyone looks to see Kyou and Liza sweating and catching their breath to speak.

"Huh...Huh... Lucy...danger...huh..." Kyou manages to let out only enough for one person to hear.

Before anyone could speak, one person already flew out.

Kyou and Liza drops to the floor on their knees. "She..is... in danger." Liza said it louder.

Everyone knew, without the name, that bell was in danger.

Makarov appeared and sent Erza and Gray to Bell.

The rest was to get ready for any harm off Fairy Tail.

Mirajane got Kyou and Liza some water and sent them to sleep.

"Will she be fine?" ask Cana.

"Yeah. Bell is a strong woman. She won't die until she sees Kyou and Liza grow up." Levy said but she still worried.

* * *

**Lucy**

"huh...huh..." Lucy panting

"Hhahah I thought you grew stronger but you still weak as before. You couldn't even protect your sister. You let her die because you could protect her. What now, should I kill the two kids earlier too?" He said licking his lips.

_What should I do? I can't beat him by myself. Hurry up, somebody._

"I guess you don't care." He swung his fist and hits me right in the face. "Your pretty strong to stand up after you took so many hits from me. It makes me want to tear you into pieces." He jumps and attempts to kick.

Lucy dodges and kicks Hollow.

"Ouch, that really hurts." He said as he steps out of the smoke. He was bleeding on his head. "Heheehhehahaha Now I really want to tear you apart! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he runs to Lucy and grabs her by the neck and throws her in the wall. Then he grabs her leg and flings her into the air. He quickly jumps and does a backflip and kicks Lucy back down onto the ground.

Lucy coughs blood out and she tries to pull herself together. Her arm is even worse than before but she could care less.

Hollow stands from a distance with his face just smiling and his head tilted with his arms hanging. He was lost it.

"Uhhhhh..." Lucy could only use one arm to lift herself up. Before she could stand he steps on her and reaches for her broken arm.

"I want to hear you scream. I want to see you in pain. HEH HEH" He grabs her arm and crushes her arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screams in pain. "AHHHHH!" She also coughs out blood.

Hollow's smile just grew and he squeezes her arm more.

"NATSU!" She screams.

BANG!

**Lucy POV**

_I can't open my eyes anymore. Am I going to die?_

"Hey, Lucy, Are you okay?" I know that voice. This heartbeat, this arms that wrap me in warmth. I feel safe.

"This is not tolerable." some girl said in a monotone.

"Lets get this done and over with." said someone else that has a deep voice.

"Well, I would like to stay longer but my business is not with you." I hear Hollow said as he walks farther away, but "However, she is part of it."

I didn't know what else happen but I can't feel the warm arms anymore. I can't hear the soft heartbeat.

**Normal POV**

"However, she is part of it." Hollow snatches her away from them and disappeared.

"No." said the girl in blue.

"Darn, he got away." said the man with black spiky hair.

The other man was just in a shock that he let Hollow take her.

"I can't sniff him. He ran too fast to leave any scent."

"Juvia will located Lucy with juvia's rain. Gajeel is that okay." asked the girl in blue.

"Go ahead before they get ahead of us." said Gajeel.

Natsu stared at Juvia. _How did she know Lucy's name?_ He ran and held her shirt. "How do you know her name?"

Gajeel punches Natsu and sent him flying.

"Calm down Natsu. Do you want to find her or not?" Gajeel said.

Natsu gets up and spits his blood out. "Of course I want to find her. But be straight with me, how do you know her name?"

"Huh... We were asked to find information on her and also protect her by Makarov. Apparently he knew she lied about her name and also knew who she was once he saw her. But don't ask me how he knew. The two of us were just doing what we were asked to."

Natsu looks at them more closely and he saw the Fairy Tail mark on Gajeel's shoulder and Juvia's leg.

"Well, then lets get to it." Natsu said as he calms down.

Rain suddenly stared to pour. Juvia was humming some song.

"Well lets get back to Fairy Tail." Gajeel said walking and Juvia walks behind him under her umbrella.

_Lucy don't give up yet._

**LUCY POV**

"AHHHHH!" It hurts.

"Little Brat!" Hollow kicks Lucy and her body just flies onto the wall. "You are no fun. Not like your sister."

"Shut Up." I manage to say.

"Oh, You still have to strength to talk back." He lifts her up by the neck and tighten his grips.

_Dang, I can't breath. Natsu!_

I suddenly felt the ice cold floor. I'm alone.

**Normal POV**

When Gajeel told them to return to Fairy Tail, they met up with Erza and Gray and return to Fairy Tail together. The only one who didn't was Natsu. He didn't want to sit and wait. He ran into the woods and just went rampage.

"Why is it only you Lucy? You always go through such hard times and I can't even be with you right now."

Everyone in Fairy Tail was quiet after hearing the news. Even though Lissana didn't like Lucy, she knows that being away from Fairy Tail is scary. In Makarov's room was Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane was in the room discussing the issue with Makarov.

"I should have known someone was coming." Makarov said in his serious voice.

"Juvia can't scene them in town but Juvia found a small trail of his foot steps."

"Good job Juvia." Makarov said, "I'mm going to tell you guys something before I let you go after Bell. First her name is Lucy Heartifillia. I known that she would be in trouble because of her mother. Her mother was someone I knew and Lucy could be haunted for many reasons. But This secret stays in the group until she wants to tell us her reasons. You guys will leave 12 in the morning." Makarov signal them out. "And also Natsu needs to go find him before you leave."

All six went to get their stuff ready to leave that night. Natsu was still destroying the forest.

_HERE WE_ GO!

At twelve all six met at the trail that Juvia found.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asks.

"Forget him. He will follow when he is ready." Gajeel said as he leads the group.

"Can you smell they enemy?" asked Mirajane.

"Yeah but just a little." Gajeel said.

"So, You two meet the enemy?" Asked Erza.

"Juvia and Gajeel only saw him but Juvia and Gajeel never seen his magic or what he can do. All Juvia knows is that he can run really fast." Juvia answers.

"What does he looks like?" Gray asked.

Juvia could feel her heart bursting but she doesn't show it. She only blushes deep red.

"He is tall, had log black hair and he is in a Chinese clothing." Gajeel replied for Juvia.

"So we don't know much about the enemy." Laxus said.

"Yeah. But I can tell you this. He is fast in combat. From the looks of Lucy when I saw her, she was blue around the arms, legs and face. She was bleeding bad but only from the internal. So that means he attacks your body damaging the internal organs." Gajeel said.

"Well that is something." Mirajane said.

"We need to be careful. Juvia knows that he can run really fast."

"Gajeel. How do you know if Natsu will show up?" Erza asks

"Becasue he can't even sit for a moment. He is probably going to destroy the town but he won't. He will follow us when he sniffs our movement." Gajeel kept on walking.

They walk in the forest for a while and Natsu hasn't catch up yet.

"Gajeel are you sure that Natsu will catch up. I think it's been a hour." Gray said concerning.

"Hahaha dude, He is already in front. So is Laxus." Gajeel said irritated.

Gray looks back and saw Laxus missing.

"If so then why are you going so slow. I want to catch up too." Gray said.

"I would have but because of her I can't." Gajeel pointed at Mirajane. She was in her dress far behind.

"Mirajane. Time to get real." Erza said.

"Okay." Mira replies. She transform into her Satan Soul. "READY!"

Them 5 started their race. Gajeel ran by foot, Erza and Mirajane flew and Juvia created her water slide and Gray created his.

**Natsu**

Natsu and Laxus were running by foot.

"Natsu. Are you ready?" Laxus asked.

"Oh Yeah! I'm fired up." Natsu said as they reach a tall crystal tower.

**Hey I know I haven't upload in a long time but please enjoy. **

**Review :P**


End file.
